The Trouble with Ties
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Katie Bell has a little trouble with her unruly tie. In her time of need a certain Slytherin bully happens to walk by and offer his assistance. Special thanks to Sahara Page for beta reading half of it. Read and Enjoy!


"Stupid tie," Katie grumbled as she fiddled with the bloody thing. "Had to come untied didn't you? Now how am I supposed to fix it? It's not like there is a spell for this sort of thing…I'll have to get one of the boys to fix it." The tie in question was hanging loosely around her neck as she frowned and glared at the piece of cloth.

Normally she'd just have it where she could loosen and tighten, so she wouldn't have to actually worry about tying it. Her father had tried to teach her but her knots always came out wrong or messy.

"Talking to yourself Bell?" asked a deep baritone voice that Katie knew oh-so-well. It was the same voice who'd been tormenting her for years as well as yelling threats on the Quidditch pitch during games.

"Go away Flint," she grumbled, really not in the mood to mess with him.

"Having troubles with your tie," he said, his eyes carefully studying her up and down. "I could offer my assistance."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What?" she asked.

"If you don't want it tied," he said taking a few steps away from her. Katie groaned.

Katie groaned giving up, "Fine, since you're offering."

Marcus turned around and came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. This wasn't something that happened every day. She decided that her tie just wasn't on her side anymore, it was a traitor and she should just throw it on the ground and set in on fire…her mother wouldn't appreciate that too much.

"I have to do it this way," he explained as his hands came up to the piece of cloth she was now starting to hate. "Or would you rather me tie it so it was ugly?'

"Fine," she grumbled, "just hurry up. I don't want anyone to see and get the wrong ideas." Marcus snorted at that and began looping the fabric around, his fingers accidentally touching and his breathing on her neck was sending chills up her spine. "Done yet?" she asked with an uneven voice.

"You know I could choke you right here," he said in a low tone.

"You could," she agreed with him. "But I'm sure a teacher would find me and while I was being choked to death I'd make sure to do something so my murder would point to you. So you'd have no escape."

"True," he said, his hand sliding along the tie and then pulled it over her shoulder, making her head turned to look at him. He grinned as he leaned closer. Katie's heart rate sped up as his lips descending upon hers. The kiss was mind numbing, so mind numbing that she hadn't even noticed when she'd threaded her fingers through his hair and he was pulling her against him.

"What was that?" she asked him breathlessly and confused.

"Surely even you must know what a kiss is," he said, his lips had descended to her neck.

"Not that part!" she said pursing her lips together. "I mean the kiss in general. You don't like me."

"So you thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked trying not to get distracted by his lips, and boy did he know what he was doing with them.

"It means what I said," he growled, nipping at her neck.

"Quit you'll leave marks," she hissed at him. And why was she letting him do this in the first place? He kissed where he'd bitten her and she sighed, oh yeah 'cause it felt delicious. "So we're dating?"

"Can't we just skip dating?" he asked, his lips following the path of her tie around her neck.

"No!" she said frowning. "I'm not going to be someone who you casually have sex with it, it's out of the question."

He sighed and lifted his head and helped her untangle her fingers from his hair. "Fine we can date," he said disgruntled, then walked off leaving her standing here flushed.

"You can't just walk away!" she yelled after him but all she heard was his chuckles. Pursing her lips together she turned around and marched back to the Gryffindor tower. Ohh, he made her so angry sometimes. She didn't even stop in the common room to say hello to her friends but headed straight for her room. Now all she had to do was get past Angie and Alicia without them noticing…yeah right. Those two were worse the then Weasley twins.

"Katie… are those love bites on your neck?" asked Alicia from her bed.

"No," Katie retorted, she was going to kill him.

"Love bites?" Angie piped up.

"No," Katie said again, flopping down on her bed.

"You have a boyfriend don't you?" Alicia said, coming to sit down on her bed. "Who is he?"

"No." Like she would really tell them who had just been kissing her in the hall, nor that she'd been kissing him back and enjoying it!

"Is that all your going to say?" Angie asked giggling.

"No." Of course it was.

"We will get it out of you eventually," Alicia said smiling. "Might as well give up already and save yourself some embarrassment."

"No!" They were completely evil…

"Humm, I wonder who it could me," Angie muttered. "Can't be someone from our house, since she doesn't want it known. So it must be someone from another house, are we getting closer Katie?"

"No," she mumbled into her pillow and ripped the curtains around her bed closed. It wouldn't block out their talking, but at least she wouldn't have to answer nor could she see her face. It was going to be a long week.

The next morning Katie was surprised to see an owl land in front of her. She untied the letter from its leg and gave it a piece of toast. The owl flew off in a flutter of wings and a series of hoots. She eyed the letter carefully and kept turning it over and over trying to see if it was going to explode when she opened it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Angie and Alicia watching her with devilish smiles.

_Oh, how could I forgotten about them?_ She asked herself and blushed when she'd thought about her dream last night. _Oh, yeah that's how._ It had been a very nice dream…

Sighing she ripped open the letter and read its contents:

Bell,

Meet me tonight at 9:30 near the lake.

-Flint.

Katie looked up and over at the Slytherin table, she caught Marcus eye. He winked at her and returned to his table's conversation. So they were actually going to do this?

Ignoring Angie and Alicia, Katie got up and went back to her room. First she was going to store the letter so no one could find it then she'd figure out what to where and better yet…how to sneak away from the watching eyes of Alicia and Angie.

Katie was a ball of nerves all day. Snape had even snapped at her when her cauldron over filled, spilling potions on the table as well as the floor. She had to stay behind to clean it up. Snape had also docked points from Gryffindor house. The rest of the day flew by all too quickly.

When it was nearing the time she was supposed to meet Flint she almost decided not to go at all. Grabbing her bathroom bag, that held her date clothes, she excused herself to go take a shower. Once out of the tower she hurried down to Mytrle's bathroom. No one went in there unless they had too. She peeked in and noticed that the ghost was no where in sight.

"Lucky me," she mumbled as she picked a stall and changed into something nicer then her school clothes, jeans and a shirt. Leaving her bag in the stall she checked the hall and made her way towards the lake.

"Coward."

Katie's shoulders rose as her face scrunched up. _Damn,_ she'd been caught. Katie took a deep breath and slowly turned around. "Flint."

Marcus had his hip leaning against a Larch tree with his arms crossed over his deliciously ripped chest. And as always his smug smirk was gracing his lips, which did much to defuse her happy thoughts of his body.

"You look nice," was all he said before turning and carefully picking his way through the trees.

Katie stood there biting her lip not sure weather or not she should follow. Her stomach was a jumble of nerves as she watched his walk farther away.

_Coward._ That settled it, she was _not_ a coward. Pulling her jeans up she started after the shifty Slytherin.

When she reached Marcus, she'd stopped and gawked. It was …..Beautiful! Floating in the air where glowing orbs which gave off a nice romantic light setting, along with the blanket spread out on the ground with a few pillows thrown about. A pick nick basket was set off to the side along with….a bottle of wine!?

"Wow."

"I go to all this trouble and all I get is a wow?" he sounded disgruntled.

"Umm… wowzar? It's beautiful, wonderful, amazingly amazing, spectacular, oozing with hints that you're hoping to get a leg over…you can stop me at any time," she said turning to frown at him.

Marcus had moved to stand behind her. He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Katie noticed he was staring at her shirt. "What's wrong now?" she asked scowling,

The corner of his lip lifted. "I was hoping you'd wear your tie. I was hoping to give you another lesson on how to tie your tie."

"It this is your seductive powers, I'm starting to wonder about the rumors that have been passed around."

"And what rumors were those?" he asked, his hands gliding over his sides.

Katie took a moment before she remembered his question. Watching his fingers were proving to be distracting. He had nice hands, she had to admit. Very big, strong hands… "Oh…uh, the ones about your ….ahem…. abilities."

"Ah," he said in a low gravely tone, his hands stopped moving as he bent his head closer to her ear. "I can assure you that those _abilities_ are quite true."

Oh, he was a charmer all right and it was working on her. She still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one. "Oh, so you really did have sexual relationships with the Giant Squid?" Katie laughed at the shocked/ outraged face he made.

_Serves him right,_ she thought smugly. She was determined not to be just another rumor.

"I'll get you for that, Bell," he grumbled as he let go of her and sat down on the blanket, then leaned back on his arms. Kate frowned at the loss of warmth and almost chocked as he spread out on the blanket. He would have to be one of those almost perfect male specimens wouldn't he? And his brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

She should run, run now and fast. Instead Katie took a step forward and sat down. Her fate was sealed with that one innocent move. Little did she know keeping their relationship a secret was going to be harder then she'd started to think.

After that wonderful night, the months seemed to fly by with the changing of the seasons, and they'd almost been caught by four teachers, the 1st years astronomy class, Peeves, Mrs. Norris and one close call where Marcus ended up in detention for a week. He really shouldn't have insinuated that Professor Grubly-Plank was a fat old hag.

Professor Grubly-Plank's face puffed up till she was red in the face and had yelled at Marcus. Then proceeded to talk points from Slytherin as well as issuing Marcus detention, which consisted of disemboweling a barrel of horned toads. Marcus still couldn't get the smell out of his favorite shirt. And he still brought it up whenever he felt she needed a guilt trip. It was endearing and annoying at the same time, really who else could say that Marcus Flint, Slytherin bad boy and Captain would endure disemboweling horned toads for their sake?

Of course they did have their ups and downs with not dating out in the open. Katie had to fight off Angie and Alicia just about every night and Marcus had to endure guys trying to chat Katie up. Needless to say, tempers were starting to stretch and bear thin. There were some days where everything wasn't as chaotic, such as Hogsmeade and Christmas break.

The next morning, Katie was sitting at the breakfast table once again waiting for the mail to get a message from Marcus. She'd secretly scanned the Slytherin table but hadn't seen him yet, he must have over slept. Boy was he going to be grumpy for missing breakfast.

Katie grinned and went back to her meal. Sure enough moments later the sounds of fluttering and squawks filled the great hall as the owls swooped down finding their masters. Katie looked up when an owl landed in front of her; he wasn't the normal owl Marcus sent to her.

"Must have changed it up so no one would get to suspicious," she muttered taking the parchment from the owl and giving him a few pieces of sausage. The owl was off with a flutter and a flap of his wings and Katie quickly opened the note.

Bell,

Meet me in the dungeons, near the potions class room.

That was it, the note wasn't signed or anything. "Something must be wrong," she muttered stuffing the note in her pocket and grabbing her things. She hurried out of the great hall and down to the dungeons.

When she got there, Marcus had arrived yet. She walked around the hall searching for him, thinking he might have been hiding behind something. She frowned, then heard foot steps and turned around smiling…it wasn't Marcus. It was Roger Davies.

_Well fudge,_ she thought putting on a fake smile hoping he would leave soon.

"Hello Kate," Roger said smiling back. "I'm glad you are here."

_Oh great, _she thought sighing. "Well you see I'm kind of busy, I'm supposed to be meeting someone." _Now why was he grinning like that?_

"Ah, Kate," he muttered.

"My name is Katie," she retorted, clearly loosing her patience. What was the twit grinning like that for?

"But you see, you're waiting for me," he said ignoring her comment. "I sent you that note, because I want to tell you something, important."

"Okay…" she said unsure of where this was going. She was sure about one thing, when he grabbed her and kissed her she didn't like it….not at all. She struggled against him, but he wouldn't let go. Katie kept her mouth firmly shut and even stopped on his toe, her eyes searched for anything to help…and she saw Marcus! She was saved; he'd surely knock Davies on his arse. But he didn't. He didn't do anything except stand there and watch, she felt like crying.

Roger released Katie and was smiling. Katie was glaring at him, because Marcus had started to walk away. "You prat!" she yelled as she reared her arm back and punched him. The punch didn't do much to Roger, but it made Katie fell better even if her knuckles were hurting.

"Marcus, wait," she called out following him down the hall.

"Leave me alone, Bell," he snapped making her instantly stop. Her left hand pressed to her chest, almost as if she was contemplating on reaching out to him. Marcus eyes slide closed and when he opened them they were accusing and…. cold.

He was angry, beyond angry; she could tell by the tone of his voice, it was harsh and snide. His jaw was clenched; she could almost hear grinding his teeth. Even when they'd been 'enemies' he'd never used this tone with her. The way he called her Bell told her many things as well; it wasn't warm and teasing any more. His eyes, they scared her the most.

_He couldn't actually believe that I would…_ her thoughts trailed off as he started walking away.

"Marcus, it wasn't what it looked like. Marcus!"

He was gone just like that, no looking back or anything. Katie felt a cry building up in her throat but ignored it along with the ache in her chest. She was a tough Quidditch play and she wasn't just going to let Marcus walk away from the game, while it was still in motion.

Blinking back tears she walked down to the potions class room on a mission. Dagan Adder was going to help her too. Once she was near the classroom, she waited patiently. When Dagan, the little Slytherin first year she knew was scared of her walked by, she grabbed his hand and started tugging him off down the hall.

"What?" Dagan yelled. "Stop! Let me go."

Katie ignored his protests till she was sure they were alone. Only then did she let go of the disgruntled first year. "I'm telling Snape!"

"Oh shut up, I'm not scared of Snape either," Katie replied. "What is the password to gain entrance to the Slytherin dungeons?"

Dagan's face scrunched up in confusion. "You're a loon, if you think I'll tell you that."

"Dagan, if you don't tell me I'll put a Bulbadox Powder in your pumpkin juice," she threatened. Dagan looked horrified at the thought of breaking out in boils. She couldn't believe she'd actually just said that. Apparently neither could Dagan, because he immediately started spilling.

_No wonder Marcus enjoys this—wait what was she thinking?_ Once she'd gotten the password and told Dagan if he ever told, she'd hex him into next Tuesday—yeah Marcus was starting to rub off on her—Katie then walked back to her room.

_Midnight…._

Katie stood outside the Slytherin dungeons. She had been trying to gain the courage to speak the password and enter but this was a big step for her. She'd never been into the Slytherin dungeons before and she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Now or never," she muttered. "Salazar." She hadn't really expected the password to work, one it being too easy, surely the Slytherin's weren't that cocky, where they? Second because she honestly didn't think Dagan would tell the truth. So she was quite shocked when the door opened and she walked into their common room. Looking up at the low ceiling she wasn't sure if she liked their common room, it felt so trapped unlike Gryffindor tower. There were green lamps and chairs spread about, and lucky for her no one happened to be in the common room.

"Apparently…they are very cock," she muttered, too busy staring at the room to notice when the door shut. She jumped when she heard the noise, thinking it was loud enough to wake the dead. She tensely waited for everyone in Slytherin house to come down the stairs to see a Gryffindor in their common room but as the minutes went by she began to relax.

"Now to find Marcus' room," she said, walking up the stairs on the right, she figured since the girls dorms in Gryffindor were on the left so where Slytherin's.

Carefully walking up the stairs, not making any unnecessary noises, she reached the landing and took a deep breath. Now all she had to do was figure out which room was Marcus's. Just as she took a step forward a boy came out of one of the rooms, without wasting a minute Katie pointed her wound and utter the words, "Petrificus Totalus." The boy didn't even have time to say a word as his legs and arms instantly froze to his sides.

Katie came over to the boy and spoke quietly, "Which dorm room is Flints?"

The boy's eyes looked up the hall and to the left. Katie sighed. "Blink once for yes," she instructed him. "Is his room the last door on the right side?" The boy blinked once. "Great thanks," she muttered and started to rise then thought better of it. "Don't you dare tell anyone, got it?" The boy blinked once again. "Good, it should wear off in an hour." Once she was done with that she walked down the hall and stopped at the door. Now was the moment of truth.

Katie Bell stormed into Marcus' room, the door flew open with a resounding bang before being shut firmly. She was mad as hell. How dare he think she'd cheat on him!

"Marcus Arcturus Flint, get your cute ass out of that bed and face me like a man!" Honestly she'd never seen Marcus as shocked and bewildered. The poor man looked as if he was trying to figure out if she was real or someone idea of a joke.

"How dare you walk into a scene, not of my doing and accuse me of doing such an atrocious thing, then stroll out without hearing all of facts! Such a Slytherin thing to do. Coward!"

That got him, he jumped out of bed only clad in boxers, his eyes blazing with anger and she could see something else under there too: desire.

_Well isn't her in for a surprise,_ she thought smugly.

"I'm not a coward and how in the bloody hell did you get in here?" Marcus asked his jaw clenching.

"That is none of your business or the issue at hand. Stop trying to change the subject…coward."

He really didn't like to be called a coward and Katie was sure she'd be in trouble for it later. Right now she was on a mission.

"Now you are going to stand there and hear me out. No!" she held a hand in front of her. "Don't you dare move or I'll body bind you on the spot."

Marcus stopped moving towards her, crossing his arms over his bare chest he waited impatiently.

"Now that I have got your undivided attention. I got a note earlier this morning," she handed him the note, "I thought it was from you. Apparently it wasn't. And I did not, repeat not, kiss that prat. It was horrible and when I saw you I'd thought you'd save me! But no! You let him finish the kiss I'd been struggling to get out of." Her hands where now on her hips as he grilled him for being a bad boyfriend.

"How was it horrible?" he asked looking up from the note.

Katie pursed her lips, was he serious? This wasn't how she'd picture him forgiving her and then begging for her forgiveness for being an utter arse. Yeah, like Marcus Flint would ever beg.

"Don't see how this is the point, but it was cold, harsh and just plain…" Her shudder finished the sentence for her.

"So it wasn't like mine?" The tone of his voice and how low it was should have told her what he was planning. That his mind was starting to view the scene again and he realized he could have been wrong.

"Absolutely not, but again changing the subject."

"I want proof."

"I thought you would," she mumbled unbuttoning her robe and letting it slide to the floor. "Here's your proof. I want you; I want you for my first. I've debated with myself for weeks about this…I want you Marcus Flint."

He was stunned. She could tell because slowly while she'd gone off on her tirade he'd started moving forward and now he'd completely stopped moving. One of his eyebrows rose in question before giving her a wicked smile. Katie shrank back wondering if she'd done the right thing or not. It was a good thing his room mates weren't in here while she made that open display of herself, oh how was she going to live this down if he just kicked her out? He'd have ample material to mercilessly tease her with.

Out of her peripheral vision she noticed Marcus had moved behind her. She turned and took a step back. He took a step forward, she took two steps back. He took two steps forward; she took one and fell on his bed. He smirked in victory.

"Well look-ey here," Marcus muttered leaning down over Katie, who was back to looking nervous. "I've seem to have a scared Gryffindor down in my dungeon. What should I do with her? Ah, I know." He bent his head and started to nibble on her color bone.

"Marcus, what about your room mates?" Katie asked as she tried to stop him.

"They won't be back for some time," he answered as he moved up her neck.

"Then we should hurry so I can leave before they get back," she started. He bit on her skin, hard. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You're not leaving my bed till I'm done with you," he grumbled, kissing where he'd just bitten her.

"But what about your room mates, Marcus?" she asked again in an agitated hiss.

"The bed curtains are closed," he said, kissing her jaw line now.

"Marcus," she said exasperatedly. "What about the noise? They'd know what we were doing."

"They're Slytherins," Marcus said equally exasperated. She noticed that he was having trouble paying attention to her face; his eyes kept traveling down to the now half unbuttoned shirt. _How had he done that so quickly?_ She pulled his head up so he'd look at her and not her bra clad breasts.

"Bole and Warrington would have to be Hufflepuffs to not know what we're doing in my bed. Besides it's called a silencing charm for a reason."

"Marcus, what if they look?"

"They won't look," he said, really trying to turn her attention else where. "Because they're scared of me," he answered before she even asked. She gave him a short sigh. "I do not frighten everyone," he said as if reading her mind. "They won't look I promise."

"Marcus…"

"Bell, I don't want to hear you say my name again except for in moan, gasp or groan of pleasure, got it?" he asked while nibbling on her hear, she squirmed underneath him. "Humm, like that do you?"

"Yes, do it again please," she said breathlessly. "Marcus, you're over dressed."

"Hell, you are demanding, aren't you?" he grumbled with a grin, but complied with her wishes and shucked off his clothes.

_The Next Morning….._

She was late for her meeting, of course after last night she'd completely forgotten the team meeting early this morning. Although, she blamed Marcus for it, did he really have to have such nice things?

His bed was hard to leave. The nice silk sheets and the warmth of his body, practically smashing her into the mattress, then when she _had_ actually tried to get up he'd just bit her shoulder not wanting her to move. She entered the classroom they were meeting in and apologized for being late. Her hair was a mess, she hadn't had time to brush it, so it was tangled and she knew her clothes were frumpy.

"Well someone was in a rush this morning," said Alicia, looking Katie up and down. "You're uniform is a mess. I mean you didn't even button the right buttons."

"At least we know which house her boyfriend is in now," Angie said smirking, "I'm pretty sure we can piece together who it is now."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, glaring at her two friends. They weren't supposed to be telling the whole Quidditch team that she'd spent the night with her 'boyfriend', if you can even call the relationship that.

"You're tie…or should I say his tie," Alicia said on the verge of laughing. Angie had already started to giggle.

Katie frowned at the two and looked at the other faces of the team. The boys seemed to have a mix reaction of horror and anger. _What had gotten them all bent out of shape?_ Katie looked down expecting to see her gold and scarlet colored tie with the Gryffindor emblem; instead she was looking at a silver and green tie with a Slytherin emblem. Closing her eyes, she could feel herself sinking down into the floor. This was _not_ the way she'd wanted to tell her team who she'd been seeing.

"It's not what it looks like," she started out to be interpreted by Alicia's fit of laughter. "It's not!"

"Well then tell us what it is?" asked Oliver. She gulped, he wasn't looking very friendly.

"Well…okay so it is what it looks like," she said placing her hands on her hips. "But it's not like you can kick me off the team for dating out of my house. If you did then you'd have to kick Alicia off too."

"Hey, don't bring me into this," Alicia said through her fits of laughing.

"It's Slytherin, Katie!"

"Yes, I can see that," she retorted crossing her arms.

"At least tell us who it is," asked Fred as George nodded his head. Katie sighed, this was really not the best way to start her morning, and after her night had been _so _perfect. "I don't think I will," she said holding her head up high. She didn't want to drop too many bombs on them at once. Oliver still was spurting about Slytherin enough as it was.

"I don't think you'll have too," Angie snorted looking over Katie's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked, again getting annoyed. "It's not like you'd figure it –"

"Marcus Flint!" yelled Oliver, his face flushing with red. "Katie you have to be seriously ill."

"How did you know?" she chocked on her surprise.

"Now now, Wood," Marcus said from behind Katie. He looked equally frumpy as Katie did. With his hair in a mess, he'd put on a button up shirt but hadn't bothered to button it and was barefooted. She gathered he was trying to catch a cold so he could stay in bed all day, but then he did look so inviting standing there like that. She had to bite her lip, she wanted to go back to bed with him.

"I'd only come here to return her tie, since she'd stolen mine." He was holding a Gryffindor tie in his hand and extended his other hand signaling Katie to give his back. "Although, Slytherin colors do look good on you, maybe you should come back to my room. It seems that they've spoiled your good mood I'd put you in."

Katie couldn't speak, her mouth hung open as she stared at him. _He's out of his mind, completely gone mental._ "Marcus," she said slowly gathering her wits back together. "I don't think now is a good time. And I really wish you hadn't said that."

"His room?!" Oliver still didn't comprehend the situation, so it seemed. Katie's eyebrows furrowed together as she made a face of despair. She was going to die….better yet Marcus was going to die, slow and painful.

"Yes, Wood," Marcus said grinning, he was really enjoying this. "Where else do you think that I muoufh –"

"I think that's enough out of you," Katie said frowning as she moved her hand away from his mouth; she'd stuffed his tie in his mouth to shut him up. Taking her own tie from his hand she looped it around her neck and let it hang down her shoulders.

"You're lucky I don't let them tear you apart," she muttered turning him around as he was glaring at her and pushed him out the door. "I'll deal with you later…and you know what? I think I found the best use for a tie yet." She smiled as Marcus looked down at her wickedly; the glance sent a promise of what his mouth could do to her…a shiver went down her spine.

"Marcus Bloody Flint!" Oliver shouted still in disbelief. Angie and Alicia were still laughing like loons and the rest of the team were not quite sure if they were dreaming, it was early enough.

"Yes, Oliver," Katie said, stopping monetarily to look at him. "Marcus Flint. Slytherin, he's a boy and I'm a girl. Do I really need to explain anymore?" With that over with she felt the burden of the secret lifted off her chest as she followed Marcus, once again, back down to the dungeons.


End file.
